


Danvers Family Tradition

by DrunkAtComicCon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Superfamily, there's singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkAtComicCon/pseuds/DrunkAtComicCon
Summary: Christmas dinner with the Superfamily. There's a lot of fluff and happiness. Happy Holidays, to y'all!





	Danvers Family Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22CryzTitanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift to 22cryztitanium. The prompt was this: "this is more of a general SG Christmas fic cause well...its Christmas, with our Superfamily being together for game night or dinner that just needs to involve danvers sisters love since SG writers arent feeding us with enough sister love. A whole bunch of fluff with Alex, Kara, Winn, James, Lena, Maggie, Space Dad, and if you would like to involve Lucy and or M'gann that would be great too ;D"   
> I hope it turned out to be what you wished for! Merry Christmas! :D

For a moment, the world seemed to stop turning and Kara saw it all happen in slow motion; Alex making a step backwards, her arm brushing against the fir branch, the ornament shaking, falling, falling, falling… shattering on the floor. The last calmness in her body broke with the crystal ornament, shattered into a million pieces. 

“Alex, watch it!” Kara yelled at her sister, voice shrill and hysterical and enough for them to realise that there might be a bit of tension in the room. Alex immediately took a step towards Kara, cautious and with hands slightly extended towards the suddenly trembling hero. 

“Deep breaths, Kara. It’s only a Christmas party. Nothing we couldn’t handle, alright?” The DEO agent spoke softly, calmly. “It’s gonna be amazing, just like every other party you have organised.”

It was Christmas time and Kara had invited the whole Superfamily for a quiet get-together with dinner and eggnog and a game of Secret Santa and the complete holiday-package. And of course, she wanted it to be perfect. It was her and Lena’s first Christmas together and the stakes were high. Alex knew that and was the last one to judge her sister; only last year she had gone through the exact same thing when Maggie first joined their family Christmas and Winn had almost lost an eye during it. So, she took Kara’s hand firmly into her own and pulled the Kryptonian in a tight hug. 

“Everything’s gonna be just perfect. I promise. And if I have to move Heaven and Hell, okay, sis?”   
Alex felt her sister’s nod on her shoulder and the tension leaving both their bodies. At least a little bit. They stayed like this – Kara’s face buried in the crook of Alex’s neck and Alex’s arms firmly wrapped around the slender body of her kid sister – until they heard the door being opened.

Maggie was the first through the door, dragging a huge shopping bag over the floor boards and sweating profusely. Lena tottered in right behind her, flawless-looking as usually and hugging a small paper bag. Kara practically jumped out of Alex’s arm to give her girlfriend a peck on the perfectly red lips. Alex grinned and went to help Maggie heave the shopping bag onto the kitchen counter before draping an arm over her girlfriend’s shoulder and pulling her in for a long, deep kiss. 

“You two are gross!” Kara exclaimed not for the first time this day.   
“Maggie did all the heavy lifting for your girlfriend. She deserves a heartfelt welcome, don’t you think?” Alex shot back immediately, fake-glaring at her little sister and Lena.   
“Maggie offered!” Lena defended herself, perfectly mimicking the face of innocence. But the smug sparkle in her eyes betrayed her.   
“I didn’t know that you threw in every single slightly heavy thing, Luthor!” Maggie quickly retorted, and Lena looked like she was about to say something when Kara stepped in.  
“Guys, this is not the time to point fingers! It’s Christmas. Let’s all just be jolly, shall we?” And as Kara stood there, eyes wide with expertly executed puppy-eyes and arms slightly flailing in the air, the other three women couldn’t really be angry with each other anymore. Maggie was the first to drape an arm in friendship around Lena’s shoulders and Alex promptly followed from the other side. Lena’s grin was radiant as she was sandwiched between her two new sisters. 

This whole feeling of happiness and family was still so new to Lena. The intimacy and the proximity she experienced from Alex and Maggie now still came unexpected and so did the tears that suddenly welled up. This time she had remembered to wear waterproof mascara unlike yesterday. But yesterday, she hadn’t even been the only one blinking away some tears. The four of them had decorated Kara’s apartment together the previous day. For the Danvers sisters it had been the first time to let outsiders into their Christmas routine and hadn’t thought about splitting the work so Maggie and Lena would have something to do. So, Lena and Maggie ended up sitting at the kitchen counter – cookie dough long forgotten – watching Kara levitating through the apartment while Alex tossed her new ornaments and more mistletoes to put up. And when only the star on top of the gigantic Christmas tree was missing, Kara swooped up her sister, so they could put the star on together. Maggie muttered under her breath about how much she loved those two weirdoes and Lena agreed while discreetly wiping the tears in her eyes away. 

Now Lena was dragged over to the couch, and put in front of the TV. Kara had put on every single one of her favourite Christmas movies – claiming it to be a Danvers sisters’ tradition, but she had just wanted to show Lena all her favourites. While Kara arranged the cookies and other sweet treats Maggie and Lena had brought, the other three sprawled out on the couch. The sun was setting slowly and soon the room was sparkling with the hundreds of fairy lights Kara had put up throughout her whole apartment. The lights caught in Lena’s shiny black hair. It made Maggie’s eyes sparkle with glee even more than usually. It brought out an unusual, healthy glow on Alex cheeks. Kara looked at the three most important women in her life and the feeling of overwhelming happiness washed over her like a tidal wave. She quickly took a photo when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

With a gush of wind created by her superspeed she was at the door, opening it wide, revealing Winn and James, both with big grins in their faces and bottles of wine in their hands. Kara bid them to come in and the three ladies on the couch turned simultaneously to wave the newcomers hello, without making any move to make room for them on the couch whatsoever. Winn didn’t seem to be affected by that at all, but grabbed a beer from the counter, opened it and then sat down on the floor next to Alex, leaning his back against the couch. James threw himself on an armchair vis-à-vis the couch and Kara had just wanted to join him when there was another knock on the door. This time it was firmer, clearer, curter and there was no doubt that it was J’onn knocking. Kara hurried to let him and M’gann in and their family was already complete – almost at least. Lucy was the only one who couldn’t take the night off which was a bit of a bummer, but Kara was just glad about the big turnup.

For a long time, they just sat there, next to the big Christmas tree, in the shine of the fairy lights, talking and drinking and laughing and just breathing in the love surrounding them. On J’onn’s signal, Kara started bringing out the food on the set table and like a hoard of hungry animals everyone hurried over to their respectable seats, Alex and Lena leaving a seat between them for Kara. For the next ten minutes everyone was busy loading a healthy portion of everything onto their plates and trying to get Winn to stop hogging the mashed potatoes which somehow always managed to end up next to him. Kara sliced the meatloaf and handed everyone a piece while Alex not only filled her own plate but made sure that her sister would have enough to eat as well. 

While everyone was digging in, the only sounds that filled the vast apartment were soft sounds of Kara’s favourite Michael Bublé Christmas album and the happy sounds of people devouring an amazing meal. It didn’t take the Superfamily long to empty all the bowls and plates that had been loaded with food and soon everyone was leaning back in their chairs and patting their very full bellies. It was then when Kara turned to Alex, an excited sparkle in her eyes.  
“We’re all done eating,” she stated, and Alex raised an eyebrow towards her.  
“So?”  
“It’s time,” Kara beamed.  
“Time for what?” Alex asked sceptically. She started to suspect Kara’s answer, but for the moment she was more comfortable being in denial about it.  
“The Danvers’ Christmas tradition.”  
“Kara, _no_!” Alex pleaded.  
“Kara, yes!” Kara said and grinned a shit-eating grin.   
“Oh, Rao…”

“Well,” Kara now turned to the others, “in the Danvers family we used to have this tradition, that we’ll all sing a song after Christmas dinner and since it is a fun tradition, I’d like to keep it up. Are you all in?”  
Winn was the first to whoop his agreement, Maggie the second and James nodded vigorously. Lena looked a little concerned, but remained silent while J’onn and M’gann both nodded solemnly and in unison. Kara’s face lit up like the Christmas tree behind her and with a look towards Alex she breathed in before starting: “ _On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree…_ ”  
There was a small pause and a very distinct eyeroll from Alex, before she reluctantly joined in: “ _On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree…_ ”  
One by one the Superfamily joined in. First Maggie, who was holding Alex’s hand and couldn’t stop marvelling at her wife’s beautiful singing-voice, then Winn and James with enthusiasm and the odd false tone. J’onn joined in on the fourth day of Christmas with a beautiful bass and M’gann followed with a crisp soprano two words after him. Only Lena remained silent, until Kara gently nudged her. On the twelfth day of Christmas they were all breathlessly shouting and desperately trying to supress their giggles. Alex and Kara ended the song with vast dramatic gestures and huge grins on their faces and the Superfamily erupted in cheers and laughter and clapping. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex in a bone-crushing hug.   
“See? I told you it was gonna be fun!”   
“Yeah, yeah,” Alex grumbled and rolled eyes at her sister yet again, but the smile still lingering on her lips gave her away. 

“Merry Christmas, Alex.”  
“Merry Christmas, Kara.”


End file.
